


The shattering of your heart (echoes in mine)

by JuniorWoofles



Series: MCU Mix Bag [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Beach Divorce, Canon Compliant, M/M, Poetry, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	The shattering of your heart (echoes in mine)

I hear the shattering of your spine  
it breaks  
you  
and echoes the shattering of my  
heart.

I see your face twist in pain,  
contort,  
quick;  
and I feel your pain twist in  
my gut.  
Hard

I taste the anguish of the bullet  
ripping  
you.  
I taste the metal of my  
heart; cold  
dead.

I fear the closing of your  
eyes that  
shine  
like a metallic glint in  
the dark  
night.

I hear the mutation of metal  
destroy  
you.  
I feel the echo of your pained cry  
destroy  
me.


End file.
